nodq_cawfandomcom-20200214-history
Sagat
Sagat is a NoDQ CAW Superstar who debuted in Season 1. He is a former NoDQ Interactive Champion. Sagat appeared in the first ever match in NoDQ CAW history, but then did not reappear until Season 8, at which time he became a regular Superstar. Appearance Sagat is an exceedingly tall human male with muscular bulk to match his impressive size. His body is scarred from years of fighting- most notably his chest bears a huge scar from a former battle with Ryu. Sagat lost an eye in a fight with Go Hibiki, thus he wears an eyepatch, though his lack of depth perception doesn't hinder his abilities as a fighter. Sagat wears a Muay Thai outfit during combat and tapes his hands and feet but does not usually wear shoes. Sagat is not only intimidating physically, but also facially, with a serious expression usually on his face. NoDQ CAW History Season 1 Sagat first appeared in the first match of NoDQ CAW history as part of Season 1's NoDQ CAW Cup. Though he put on a strong showing, he was defeated by Michael Myers. Sagat would not be seen again until Season 8. Season 8 Sagat would return in Season 8 for the 2006 NoDQ CAW Cup. Sagat faced Jason Voorhees in the opening round and picked up a surprise win, defeating the winner of the first NoDQ CAW Cup. In the second round, Sagat faced Spider-Man and fared less well, with Spider-Man countering a Tiger Bomb attempt into a pinning hurricanrana to pick up the win and eliminate Sagat from the tournament. At NoDQ CAW's Main Event 1, Sagat would face off against Michael Myers and Mr. Clean. It was here that the seeds of Sagat's rivalry with Mr. Clean would first be sown as Sagat would pin Mr. Clean following a Tiger Suplex. The three men would clash once more in a Hardcore Match at Box Office Smash, joined this time by Jason, with the winner set to become the first ever NoDQ Interactive Champion. Sagat put on a strong performance in the match but ultimately wasn't involved in the final decision as Mr. Clean pinned Myers to win the match and the NoDQ Interactive Championship. Sagat would go on to make a point that he was never defeated by Mr. Clean for the NoDQ Interactive Championship but that he held a victory over Mr. Clean. At NoDQ CAW's Main Event 2, Sagat would interfere in Mr. Clean's first title defence against Las Vegas Link, attacking both competitors and laying them out. Sagat was barred from ringside during the Steel Cage Match rematch but that did not stop him from attacking Mr. Clean after the match with a Gore and a Tiger Suplex before pretending to pin Mr. Clean at the stage area. At NoDQ CAW's Main Event 3, Sagat would team with Myers against Leatherface and Mr. Clean, though his team were not victorious. At Violent Impulse, Sagat and Mr. Clean battled in a Singles Match, with Sagat picking up the win- but not the NoDQ Interactive Championship as he was not voted into a Championship match by the fans. At Ringside Wars, Sagat competed in a Fatal Four Way Match against Rhyno, Samoa Joe and Kurt Angle. Sagat wore a T-shirt claiming he was "Mr. 3-0", referencing his win-loss record over Mr. Clean, ignoring the fact that one of those victories was in Sagat's head. Regardless, Sagat won the match, pinning Rhyno after use of a Cat Fight Choke. At NoDQ CAW's Main Event 4, Sagat would battle the Terminator in a No DQ Match. Captain Jack Sparrow appeared during the match and stole Sagat's "Mr. 3-0" T-shirt as a precursor to the Terminator winning the match. At The Road to Born With Rage 2, Sagat finally got a chance to win the NoDQ Interactive Championship from Mr. Clean, but since he had tied with Leatherface in the fan poll, the match was a Triple Threat Match that also featured the OCM. Nevertheless, Sagat won the match by pinning Leatherface, with Aaron Rift noting that Mr. Clean and Sagat never beat one another to win the Championship. At NoDQ CAW's Main Event 5, Sagat threw himself a party to celebrate becoming the NoDQ Interactive Champion. A scantily-glad woman danced for Sagat atop the stage, apparently set up by Mr. Clean who used the distraction to sneak behind Sagat to hit him with the Magic Eraser before continuing to assault the Champion. At Born With Rage, the two would clash again but this time in a Warehouse Match. In the closing moments of the match, both men leapt for the NoDQ Interactive Championship but Sagat missed and crashed onto a stack of palettes while Mr. Clean grabbed the belt to regain the Championship. At NoDQ CAW's Main Event 6, Sagat would face Link for the NoDQ CAW Championship. The match was scheduled to open the show but Link was attacked by Freddy Krueger and Michael Myers. Refusing to back down from the challenge, Link defended his Championship at the end of the show instead and pulled off victory against Sagat. At The Road to Title Haunt 5, Sagat fought Jason once more, but this time both men ended up bawling out of the ring and getting counted out. After the match, Mr. Clean attacked Jason with a ladder then leapt from it onto him with a [Press, which impressed Sagat, who applauded. At Wreckless Warzone, Sagat would team up with Mr. Clean against Serial Killers II in a First Blood Match. Unfortunately, the former enemies would be unable to pull out victory as Freddy Krueger's Iron Claw would lead to Sagat being bloodied. The duo had better luck later in the night against the NoDQ CAW Tag Team Champions, Spider-Man and Batman, however, in a Knock-Out Match, which saw Mr. Clean knock Spider-Man unconscious by hitting him in the face with a trash can. At NoDQ CAW's Main Event 9, Sagat and Mr. Clean would produce and air a video insulting Spider-Man and Batman, claiming that the match at Wreckless Warzone meant Sagat and Mr. Clean were the real NoDQ CAW Tag Team Champions. At The Road to Thicker Than Blood 5, Sagat and Mr. Clean defeated Mortal Kombat to become #1 Contenders to the NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship for later in the season when Sub-Zero accidentally knocked the referee out of action during the match. Mr. Clean and Sagat, now calling themselves the Clean Cut Clan would attack the Champions after their successful title defence against the Street Fighters at NoDQ CAW's Main Event 10 before pretending to pin them both. At Thicker Than Blood, the Clean Cut Clan were frustrated in their attempt to win the NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship when the referee failed to spot Mr. Clean covering Spider-Man. At NoDQ CAW's Main Event 11, the Clean Cut Clan would air another video, this one accusing Spider-Man and Batman of being in cahoots with referee Matt Benoit to prevent them from losing the NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship. The two teams would face one another in a Hardcore Match but no allegations could stop Spider-Man from hurling Mr. Clean through a table with a Top Rope Hurricanrana to pick up the victory. The Clean Cut Clan would show up later on in the night to bully Conehead and Santa Claus, laying both men out and pretending to trade repeated pinfalls over Conehead. At NoDQ CAW's Main Event 12, another video would air, mocking Conehead and causing him to attempt suicide before being rescued by Santa. At Holiday Havoc, the Clean Cut Clan would battle Santa Claus and Conehead with Conehead finally realising what made him unique- his head allowed him to deliver a Gore to both Mr. Clean and Sagat. Conehead and Santa simultaneously pinned both members of the Clean Cut Clan to give them a very unhappy Christmas. At Fan Frenzy, the Clean Cut Clan would face the Terminators for the NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship in a match chosen by #1mariofan. The Clean Cut Clan would again find themselves left out in the cold when Mr. Clean failed to notice the Terminator pinning Sagat to retain the Championship. At The Road to Deadly Sin 3, Sagat would face off against Batman in an attempt to re-establish himself as a singles competitor, hoping to get back into title contention. Though Sagt put on an impressive showing, it would be Batman that would win the match and maintain momentum. Season 9 Sagat did not compete in the 2007 NoDQ CAW Cup but would appear at Bragging Rights in a Car Smash Challenge against Link. Sagat was relentless in the match but Link picked up the final point with just five seconds remaining on the clock, winning with a score of 6-5. Real World History Sagat was the final boss of Capcom's Street Fighter ''arcade game. Though the cast of ''Street Fighter ''was large, Sagat, Ryu and Ken were the only characters to return in its sequel, ''Street Fighter II. In Street Fighter II, Sagat was the penultimate boss. During the storyline of the Steet Fighter series, Sagat is shown to initially throw his weight around as he strives to prove his dominance over all other fighters, before realising the folly of holding onto resentment and becoming a more sympathetic character as his hatred with Ryu turns into a rivalry and eventually a friendship. Despite this change in demeanour, Sagat is no less dangerous an opponent and remains a World Warrior, one of the strongest street fighters in the world. In-ring Style and Personality Sagat's in-ring style focuses mainly on striking his opponent with his hands and fists, though his size and strength means he finds it easy to lift and throw most opponents. Sagat is not afraid to use brutal tactics to hurt his opponents. In contrast to his character evolution in the Street Fighter series, Sagat remained a heel throughout the entirety of NoDQ CAW. He proved to be incredibly prideful and egotistical, throwing himself a celebration party when he eventually won the NoDQ Interactive Championship and holding an intense rivalry based on pride with Mr. Clean that evolved into a respectful alliance and back again. Finishing Moves *Vertebreaker *Tiger Suplex *Lightning Leg Clothesline *Tiger Bomb *Ankle Lock *Torture Rack *Cat Fight Choke *Sitdown Powerbomb *'Momentum Shift:' Power of the Punch Category:Superstars Category:Video Game Icons